meepfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4: Arise, Turkey Leg, arise!
In the deep reaches of space, a meteor speeds toward Earth. Inside lies a creature so powerful, it's retarded. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) At last, we have reached the planet known as Earth. So this is the homeworld of the one they call Seireitou Hyuga, the King of all that is Godmod and Overpowered. Wait until he gets a load of me. (Smirks evily) Muwahahaha! Meanwhile, in 4chan's /a/ section Seireitou Hyuga: (Sneezes, causing a large crater around him and sending Psyko and Nano flying into a large rock, breaking it somehow) Looks like... someone... is talking... about... Seireitou Hyuga... Psyko: Say it, don't spray it. Nano: Like, what power! Seireitou Hyuga: Now then... is there... anything... Seireitou Hyuga can... help you... two with...? Nano: Like, we're looking for a guy named Sadowyatsumaru. Seireitou Hyuga: Let me... check 4chan's... History Database... Psyko: You can do that? Seireitou Hyuga: I am... Seireitou... Hyuga... I can do... anything...! (Taps his index and middle fingers to his head and immediately after removes them) He... is... in one of the... /b/ threads... Psyko: .../b/!? Seireitou Hyuga: (Nods) A brave... but foolish man... If he hasn't been... raped yet, he... soon will... be. Nano: Like, we have to save him! Seireitou Hyuga: Just... kidding... He is with... Fuminori and.... NyanNyanxo... he is safe from... tentacle rape for... now... Psyko: Who the fuck are they?! Seireitou Hyuga: Watch... the sass... captain sassy... pants... Fuminori and... NyanNyanxo are senior... members of... 4chan and know... the ins and... outs of... this... place... Nano: Like, good. Like, can you take us there safely? Seireitou Hyuga: Seireitou Hyuga... can simply... on a... whim... Afterall, I... am far too... badass to care... about the likes... of n00bs like... you... Psyko: Just get us there, asshole... Seireitou Hyuga: Watch... the sass... captain sassy...- Psyko: Ok, we get it- (Is backhanded by Seireitou Hyuga into another boulder, breaking it as well) Seireitou Hyuga: Do not... interrupt Seireitou... Hyuga when he... is talking... Back in /b/ Shingi: How on Deidara-kun's grave did you do that?! Nyan: Anything is possible with the power of Bagel! Fumi: She makes a good point. Sad: So, you gonna help us or what? Shingi: Just let me pack my notebook so if I get ideas for my fanfic I can jot them down! (Grabs notebook from desk with a Naruto Shippuden pen) And on Earth :3 Sei: Holy mother of me! What is this power I am feeling?! It's almost as big as my ego! Aha: It feels like my entire being is getting crushed! Sei: Quiet, pinky, men are tal- (Is crushed under the weight of a meteor. Aha backs away slowly as it opens, allowing GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON to exit) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Greetings, pinky! Perhaps you can direct me in the position of the one they call... Seireitou... Aha: (Points below him) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) What? Make some sense, Pinky, before I step on your non-existant genitalia! Sei: (Smashes boulder off of him. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON teleports off of it) You have some nerve to ram your big thing on top of me like that! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) That's what she said! So you're Seireitou... I have been looking forward to this for a long time. People from my world say that you are the strongest on this one. Which is why I am going to destroy you and take over this world! Starting with Japan! Sei: No! Not Japan! Where do you think we all get our Manga and Anime! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice)Exactly! With Japan under my control, Anime and Manga shall be mine and mine only! I shall take away everyone elses, so that Otakus everywhere shall starve to death! Sei: (Thinks to himself "This man has gone mad! I have to stop him, in the name of Kubo Tite!") I accept your challenge, Nincompoop! Where and when shall we fight?! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) How about... here and now! (Smashes his foot into Sei's crotch. A shattering sound is heard) Sei: You... broke my Penis-Shield! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) I am about to break more than just your Penis-Shield, Seireitou! And believe me... the things I break shall be things you will miss... Sei: (Gulps and adjusts collar nervously) Meanwhile, back in Vegas outside the Hospital Kuro: I sense a disturbance in the force! ...of God! (Takes off in the direction of Sei and GODKING's battle) Xan: Wait a minute, I'm not through with you yet! (Runs after him) Armed: Wait, my son! You know I cannot move that fast because I am old! (Scoots his walker toward that direction) Tsuki: I, too, sense a huge fight... (Let's go of Fah and runs off with them) Fah: What was that about? Wah: (Monotone voice) I don't know, but for some reason... that girl beating you up like that aroused me greatly. Fah: Same here. We have problems. But, oh well. Time to head in the direction of the fight! Wah: (Monotone voice) What about dad? Fah: I said oh well! Now let's go! Back in /b/ Seireitou Hyuga: This... is... the place where... they... are... Psyko: (Shoves past them) Out of my way, I am personally going to kick Sadow's ass for getting us in this situation to begin with! (As he starts to open the door, it opens and slams Psyko into the wall, revealing Nyan to be the one who opened it) Nyan: Lead the way, Weaboo-chan! Shingi: Otaku! There's a difference! (Sees Seireitou Hyuga and immediately bows before him) Holy crap! Hyuga-sama! Seireitou Hyuga: Yes... it is me... Fumi: Oh great, you... (Sighs in annoyance) Seireitou Hyuga: Yes... it is me... Psyko: (Slides out of between the door and the wall) You bitch! Seireitou Hyuga: Yes... it is me... Back on Earth :D GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) The itsy-bitsy Seireitou climbed up on the spout. Down came the GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON who punched the Seireitou out! (Punches Sei into the sky then teleports above him, proceeding to kick him back down into the street) What a good punching bag you've turned out to be, Seireitou. Honestly, I've delivered more falcon punches than Grimmjow did to Ichigo in their first fight! Sei: It's called... Falcon PAWNCH! (Flies up to punch GODKING, only to be kicked back down to the street) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Insolent human, just because it is pronounced with an 'aw' sound doesn't mean that it is it's correct name. You are incorrect and thus should feel bad! Sei: (Thinks to himself "I feel so depressed all of a sudden!") Aha: Wow, you're getting your ass handed to ya'! Sei: Don't help, Pinky! This is a man's fight! Aha: ...I wasn't going to help anyway. Sei: Good! (Is stomped on by GODKING) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Beg for mercy, fool! Aha: (Whispers to Sei) Try to make yourself faint! Sei: (Nods and starts to faint, only to hit his head on a rock) Ow! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Hahaha! Aha: Ouch... Sei: (Looks up to see GODKING about to slam his fist down upon him) Oh man, this'll smart... At Echo's lair Echo: (Yells into black cellphone with Jack Skelington on it) NANO! NANO, ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! NANO! 13thEspada: Sir, I doubt he even has his phone on him. Echo: Silence, fool! I need to yell at him for ordering what I thought to be a Death Ray, but it only turned out to be a Death Ray playset! I am not five! 13thEspada: I highly doubt you are going to find a machine that can wrought death upon an entire continent on Ebay, sir. Echo: He said it was a reliable source! Well, if Ebay thinks it can get away with this they have another thing coming! 13thEspada: It was only a misunderstanding, sir. I don't know why you insist on fussing over spilt Death Rays. I mean, it's not like we lost a significant amount of resources at all. I actually didn't expect a weapon of that calibur to still be legit if it was only $9.99 Echo: Why do you continue to prattle, 13? Just get your Mecha and find that son of a bitch! 13thEspada: Sir, my Mecha is in the shop for repairs. Echo: What happened to it?! 13thEspada: Mecha-crash. Good thing I have insurance. Echo: You seem to be alright. 13thEspada: Thankfully. I only got a couple of bruises and cuts but otherwise I am fine. Echo: Were you driving your Mecha drunk again? 13thEspada: That was one time, drop it already. Echo: You should be more careful. That was an expensive Mecha. 13thEspada: I'm sorry. But at least I saved alot of money on my Mecha-insurance by switching to Gundam! But anyway, what are we to do with the playset? Echo: Give it to some orphanage somewhere or something... 13thEspada: And then...? Echo: (Smirks deviously) Burn them all with fire! At /b/ Seireitou Hyuga: Well now... you have your... guy and I am... reunited with... Nyan and... Fumi... Nano: Like, yep. Like, so, how do we get home? Seireitou Hyuga: (Runs hand down in front of them, creating another Space Vagina) This... Space Vagina will... lead you back... Nano: Like, thank- Seireitou Hyuga: to your world... Nano: Like, than- Seireitou Hyuga: So take... care now... Nano: ... Seireitou Hyuga: (Pauses) Nano: Like, thank you. Seireitou Hyuga: Don't... mention... it... Nano: (Steps in Space Vagina with Psyko and Sadow as Nyan, Fumi, and Sei Hyuga wave goodbye) Nyan: So... what now? Seireitou Hyuga: I have... Battleship...